Kunoichi
by Yetichan19
Summary: Sakura se trouve faible, Ino est délaissée, Tenten manque de confiance et Hinata aimerait juste les aider. Solution? Partir en camp d'entraînement Spécial Kunoichi de Konoha, devenir plus fortes et en mettre plein la vue aux garçons! Couples surprise!
1. Réalisation

**Kunoichi**

_**Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici une nouvelle fiction à moi, que j'ai décidé d'écrire il y a quelques semaines déjà. En gros, c'est l'histoire de nos quatre kunoichi préférées - Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Tenten - ****qui décident de partir s'entrainer pour devenir plus fortes, chacune pour une raison personnelle. L'histoire en gros (désolée si je spoile), se situe après le chapitre 488 du manga et s'étirera durant toute la session d'entrainement de Naruto avec Killerbee (mais dans cette fic, on ne suit que l'histoire des filles).**_

_**Pour les infos techniques: la majeure partie de la fic sera racontée à la première personne du singulier - en ''je'' - en général, chaque chapitre sera dédié au point de vue d'une fille différente (sauf le premier, où on a un cocktail de points de vues).**_

_**Aussi, je ne précise pas les éventuels couples qu'il y aura. Car c'est certain qu'il y en aura, mais c'est une surprise. Et pour ceux qui trouvent, toutes mes félicitation set ptêt même une surprise.**_

_**Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et je m'excuse en avance s'il y a des fautes (vous pouvez me les faire remarquer pour que je les corrige, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire) et si les mises à jour des nouveaux chapitres ne sont pas très réguliers.**_

_**Bonne lecture et ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochaines notes de ma part ne seront pas aussi longues. ;]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre I: Réalisation

_*Sakura*_

La première fois que je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais toujours pas à la hauteur était en revenant de la mission qui consistait à tuer Sasuke. Je me suis dit que je le ferai seule, que je n'allais mêler ni Naruto, ni Sai, ni Lee, ni Kiba. Je ne dis pas que je suis faible, loin de là. Sans vouloir me vanter, mais je suis une des kunoichis les plus puissantes parmis les Chûnin. Non, ce sont plutôt eux qui sont trop forts. Sasuke et Naruto, je veux dire. Même sans démon-renard ou sceau maléfique, ils ont un passé et un héritage impressionnant. Après tout, l'un est le descendant des célèbres Uchihas et l'autre le fils du Yondaime, notre quatrième Hokage, Namikaze Minato. En comparaison à eux, on parait tous faibles. Sauf peut-être Neji... Alors que moi... je n'ai ni clan prestigieux, ni parents sur-puissants qui soient entrés dans la légende de notre village. Certes, on a tous été entraînés par un des Sannin, mais je n'ai pas d'attribut génétique aussi remarquable qu'eux. Sauf peut-être mon intelligence, mais je ne vais pas loin avec elle. J'ai beau avoir la puissance destructrice de mon mon Sensei, à quoi me sert-elle si je ne parviens même pas à toucher Sasuke et que Naruto est capable d'encaisser? Quel intérêt d'être spécialiste genjutsu si mes sorts sont nullifiés par le Sharingan? Quant à mon ninjutsu, il est loin d'être au niveau du leur. Et mon taijutsu, comme dit avant. Pas assez rapide, capable d'encaisser. Mon ninjutsu médical? Oui je peux me soigner, mais ça brûle du chakra, ce que, de nouveau, j'en ai largement moins qu'eux. Le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas que je sois plus faible qu'eux. En soi, avec cela, je pourrai vivre.

Mais le pire c'est qu'ils me le font ressentir! C'est vrai qu'ils ne le font pas exprès en général, mais ils le font. Kakashi-sensei qui me dit de rester à l'arrière, Naruto qui me protège, les deux qui me sauvent. Dire qu'ils m'ont secourue tous les deux le même jour, carrément dans la même heure durant cette mission où je voulais tuer Sasuke! C'est ça qui m'exaspère le plus et le fait que je sois laissée en dehors. Naruto a appris la «vérité» sur le massacre du clan Uchiha, mais Sensei n'a pas cru bon que je sois informée. Et Naruto non plus apparemment. Je pensais être un membre à part entière de l'équipe 7. on dirait que je me suis trompée... Le partage d'informations ne va que dans un sens, de moi vers eux, mais il n'y a pas de vice versa. En plus, maintenant, Naruto et Sasuke ont décidé de mettre fin à cette querelle. Rien qu'eux deux. Ca a toujours été eux deux. En mission, en entrainement, toujours. On ne met pas Sakura au courant de nos plans, de toute façon elle va les foirer. Par contre, pas oublier de la sauver, elle ne sait pas se défendre seule! Je sais que m'apitoyer sur mon sort est stupide, mais que pourrais-je faire? Me dire «je dois leur faire confiance, ils vont sûrement régler le problème»? C'est certainement ce qu'ils espèrent... que je reste sur le côté, comme d'habitude, et que j'évite de gêner.

C'est ironique de se dire que je me suis entraînée dans l'espoir de les rattraper, mais que ça n'a rien changé. Car bien entendu qu'ils sont aussi devenus forts de l'autre côté. L'écart entre nous n'a pas diminué, ils a juste augmenté d'un cran. On est tous plus forts, mais la différence reste la même. Après tout, comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec le mode Sage de Naruto et son Kyûbi et avec le Magenkyô Sharingan et le chakra maudit de Sasuke? Je commence de plus en plus à me dire que je suis une simple kunoichi, rien de plus et que même si je devais me tuer à l'entraînement, je ne les rattraperai jamais. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Shishou m'a appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait et savait. Et de mon côté, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Lire des livres sur la médecine était bien, mais ils ne me rendraient pas plus forte. J'aurai tellement aimé qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie, la solution me tombe dessus, comme par miracle...

_*Ino*_

J'en ai assez. Totalement marre! La revoilà, cette femme de Suna. Sabaku no Temari... Rien que son nom me donne envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Il n'y a même pas d'évènement inter-village, alors que fait-elle ici? Sa relation avec Shikamaru, je m'en fiche. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre eux et ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Non, ce qui me fait grimper aux murs est qu'elle vient déranger notre entraînement. _A chaque fois qu'elle est au village!_ A croire que ça l'amuse de me prouver qu'elle travaille mieux en équipe avec Shikamaru que moi. Et pourquoi elle s'en prend à moi, d'abord? Je lui ai jamais rien fait. Je lui ai même pas parlé! Tout ce que je demande est de pouvoir travailler avec mon équipe pour qu'on soit parfaitement rôdés et que je ne sois plus mise de côté. Je sais très bien que ma technique de possession est nulle. Je dois toujours attendre que Shikamaru immobilise l'ennemi pour que je puisse le piéger et même à ce moment-là, je ne peux garder ma technique active que pendant quelques minutes! Et à chaque fois, mon corps reste vulnérable, derrière moi, privé de mon esprit. Je sais tout ça! Mais c'est difficile d'apprendre ces techniques et personne ne comprend! Ouais, je sais que son vent lui permet d'attaquer de loin. Je sais qu'elle est plus forte, plus jolie, plus intelligente et plus tout que moi. Après tout, elle, elle peut créer des zones d'ombre pour aider Shikamaru. Et il doit pas protéger son corps à elle, ni immobiliser ses ennemis pour qu'elle puisse enfin entrer dans le combat! Et c'est sûrement pas à elle qu'il refusera d'emmener un ennemi loin du combat, comme j'avais proposé avec l'autre immortel d'Akatsuki! Non, y a juste moi qui suis un boulet dans l'équipe. Moi qui n'ai pas de rôle important. Quoi que je fasse, je passe inaperçue face à la puissance destructrice de Chôji ou le génie de Shikamaru. On se réjouit juste que je sois encore en vie après la mission. Et ensuite, on va faire la fête. On va fêter la réussite d'une mission à laquelle je n'ai pas contribué. Je commence un peu à ressentir ce que Gros Front doit ressentir. Elle aussi, elle se sent nulle par rapport à Sasuke et Naruto. C'est incroyable à quel point on se sent misérable à cause des hommes. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi doit-il y avoir une telle différence entre nous, d'abord? Pff... j'en ai marre. Autant aller aux bains publics, la vapeur chaude me videra l'esprit. De toute façon je ne pourrais plus m'entrainer aujourd'hui, vu que _Madame_ s'occupe de mon équipe à ma place!

_*Hinata*_

Ah. Kiba-kun est parti avec Akamaru-kun et Shino-kun travaille avec son père. Que pourrais-je bien faire? Neji-kun doit être en train de s'entraîner avec Otou-sama. Il serait plus judicieux de ne pas les déranger. Peut-être Hanabi-chan voudra bien passer du temps avec moi? Oh... elle ne voudra pas, nous nous sommes fâchées... Hanabi-chan m'en veut vraiment d'être l'héritière du clan, mais d'être plus faible qu'elle. J'aimerai tellement être aussi forte que Sakura-san, aussi sûre de moi que Ino-san et aussi douée que Tenten-san. Ah, mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas les envier. Sakura-san avait l'air très malhereuse en revenant de sa mission. Et Ino-san semble fâchée pour une raison. Même Tenten-san n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. On dirait qu'elles ont constamment un poids sur les épaules... Je me demande pourquoi ne sourient-elles plus comme avant? Sakura-san doit être triste à cause de Sasuke-san. Mais qu'en est-il pour Ino-san et Tenten-san? Peut-être des problèmes avec leur équipes? Je dois me considérer comme étant chanceuse alors, mon équipe est très soudée... Mais je reste la plus faible. Oh! Ce serait ça? Elles se sentiraient inférieures à leurs équipiers, comme moi? Mais, elles sont pourtant si fortes! Et belles, et intelligentes! Même quand on est forts on peut être abattues par la supériorité de ses équipiers? Ah! Ino-san! Je me demande où elle va. On dirait que c'est en direction des bains publics... Et si... et si j'y allais aussi? Je suis seule pour la journée, on pourrait discuter. Je pourrais savoir ce qui dérange Ino-san. Et peut-être... peut-être voudra-t-elle aussi bien m'écouter et m'aider...? Oui, je vais faire cela. Je vais la suivre!

_*Tenten*_

Tsk. Si même l'eau chaude des bains n'arive pas à me calmer, je suis bien! Franchement, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être aussi méchant. D'accord, je sais que s'entraîner avec Hyûga Hiashi est primordial pour lui, mais il pouvait me le dire plus gentiment! Comment ça «Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges dans notre entraînement»? Me ridiculiser et me jeter comme une vieille loque devant Hyûga-san. Il m'a fait perdre toute crédibilité devant le chef d'un des clans les plus illustres de Konoha! Et pour aucune raison valable en plus! Pourquoi me parler ainsi, il ne l'a jamais fait avant... Même avec Lee il est plus cordial, alors qu'avant, il se détestaient! Ah! Non... Ne me dis pas que... Il a honte d'être en ma présence? Il me considère comme indigne et ne veut pas se montrer avec moi devant son clan? Oooh, ben voilà, maintenant, je suis déprimée! Pourquoi ce type arrive toujours à me saper le moral? C'est comme le disait Ino, les hommes ne sont que des ennuis. A chaque fois, il y en a un pour nous rendre malheureuses! En même temps, comment je fais, moi, pour faire comprendre à Neji qu'il a tort! Parce qu'il a tort! Je suis tout sauf faible! C'est pas parce que Môssieur est un Hyûga que les autres valent moins, surtout les gens comme moi, qui ne sont pas d'un clan! Tsk. Apparemment je suis repartie pour un entrainement d'enfer après ce bain! Ara? C'est Sakura qui arrive là? Elle en tire une de ces têtes... Je me demande pourquoi?

_*Sakura*_

-Sakura!

J'ai été interpellée dès mon arrivée aux bains. Je suis venue ici dans l'espoir d'être seule et de pouvoir réfléchir calmement et ruminer sur ma misère. Oui je suis misérable, et alors? C'est pas comme si j'imposais mes chagrins sur les autres alors je peux bien broyer du noir dans ma tête! Celle qui m'avait appelée n'était autre que Tenten. J'aurais pu la reconnaitre n'importe où avec ses deux chignons sur sa tête. Elle les gardait même lorsqu'elle se baignait et les recouvrait généralement d'un essui pour que les vapeurs ne les humidifient pas; De loin, en ne voyant que le haut de sa tête, on aurait pu croire à un bateau à voiles.

Soupirant, je m'installai près d'elle. Elle aussi avait l'air abattue. Elle me fit un sourire en coin, puis tourna la tête et fixa la surface du bain d'un regard vide. Nous restâmes silencieuses un instant. Le bain des femmes était vide alors que du côté des hommes, on pouvait entendre des rires et des discussions. Parmi les voix, je crus reconnaitre certains de nos équipiers mâles. Ouaips, Naruto et sa désagréables façon de beugler à tout bout de champs était bien là. Kiba aussi. Comment le rater alors qu'il est aussi bruyant que Naruto. Lee et sa vaine tentative de les calmer. Les deux garçons étaient sûrement en train de se défier... Je crus même distinguer un soupir exaspéré et un ''humpf'' irrité. Ce doivent être Shikamaru et Neji. Je pense même pouvoir distinguer le chakra de Kakashi-sensei et Sai. Ils ont l'air bien joyeux, ma foi. De notre côté, on dirait un enterrement.

Je ne pus empêcher mon cri de résonner dans tout le bain. Quelqu'un venait de me jeter de l'eau glaciale dans la nuque. Bien sûr... qui ça pouvait être à part Ino? Tiens, Hinata était avec elle. Elle a l'air un peu perdue et... triste? Décidément, les kunoichi de Konoha sont toutes au plus bas aujourd'hui. Du moins celles de notre promotion. Quant à Ino...

-Yamanaka, je rêve ou t'as bu?

-Ouais et alors, Gros-Front? Ca te pose un problème?-me répond-elle, presque avec dédain.-Je suis de mauvaise humeur, alors j'essaye d'oublier!

-Et tu peux pas faire ça normalement, comme tout le monde? Sans boire, par exemple? Tu es mineure en plus, je me demande comment tu t'es procurée cette bouteille pour commencer...

-C'est l'avantage d'être servi par des hommes plus vieux et qui soient civils. Ils tombent tout de suite sous le charme!

-Mhm... Laisse-moi deviner. Temari est à Konoha et elle a interrompu une de tes séances d'entrainement?

-Bien vu, Planche à pancartes.

-C'est marrant, j'avais l'impression qu'on n'utilisait plus de surnoms...?

-C'est une mauvaise impression. Tu veux boire? Toi et Tenten avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Elle posa la bouteille sur le bord de l'eau et se laissa glisser à côté de moi. Hinata en fit de même, se mettant sur l'autre côté d'Ino. Elle sortit deux verres à sake et nous servit à boire. Tenten le prit, le regard toujours vide, et le vida d'un trait, puis tendit son verre vide pour qu'on le remplisse à nouveau. Hinata et Ino la regardèrent d'un air impressionné. Elle devait _**vraiment**_ être de mauvaise humeur. Après hésitation j'en fis de même. La sake était fort, trop fort pour moi, qui n'avais pas l'habitude de boire. Néanmoins, cela me fit du bien. Je sentis le liquide couler jusqu'à mon estomac, laissant une traînée ardente derrière lui. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux, j'avais la tête plus légère, l'esprit un peu vidé. Ino nous resservit et cette fois, nous fûmes trois à faire cul-sec en même temps. Décidément, c'était agréable.

-Alors, qui commence?-demanda Ino.

Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été des amies proches, nous quatre. Hinata restait le plus souvent chez elle. Après tout, elle était l'héritière d'un clan prestigieux, qui préférait l'avoir sous l'oeil, pour qu'aucun malheur ne lui arrive. Quant à Tenten, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner avec son équipe, ou à sortir avec. Cela faisait que seulement Ino et moi nous voyions régulièrement. Enfin, beaucoup moins depuis un certain temps, et avec cette guerre qui plâne au-dessus de nous. Mais à présent, toutes les quatre au bain, avec déjà trois verres de saké en nous (plus pour Ino, un seul pour Hinata), il ne semblait pas y avoir de distance entre nous. Nous n'étions que quatre kunoichis, prêtes à confier nos malheurs à d'autres femmes dans la même situation, qui nous comprendraient certainement. Ce fut Ino qui se lança en première.

-En gros, c'est comme la Planche ici l'a dit. _Madame_ Sabaku a décidé de crêcher à Konoha et venir voir son Shikamaru chéri. Lui bien-entendu s'est cru obligé de ne pas la laisser s'en tirer avec son sarcasme. Résultat des courses, _Madame_ s'est pointée à l'entraînement, accaparant ce flémmard pour elle seule. Chôji, du coup, s'est installé manger et moi j'avais plus de partenaire. Vive la formation Ino-Shika-Cho, surtout quand deux des membres font autre chose!

-C'est tout?

-Non, Panneau de publicité. J'allais continuer mais tu m'as interrompue.

-Traite-moi encore d'une quelconque manière, le Goret, et je te fais traverser le mur!

-Tu peux toujours essayer. En tout cas, je disais donc, à part que mon équipe me néglige complètement, il y a aussi mon père qui refuse de m'enseigner des techniques plus difficiles. Selon lui, je ne suis pas encore prête. Sauf que cela fait trois ans que je n'utilise que la Possession et que je peux pas participer aux combats, sans que Shikamaru ait immobilisé mon adversaire en premier. Non seulement que c'est humiliant, mais en plus, je suis mise de côté pendant les combats!

-Bienvenue dans mon monde...

-Ca veut dire quoi, Gros-Front?-me réplique-t-elle sèchement.

-Imagine un peu. Tu as passé trois ans à t'entraîner comme une damnée et tu te rends compte que ça n'a servi à rien. Naruto et Sasuke son toujours bien plus forts. La différence entre nous n'a pas diminué, elle a juste été portée à un niveau supérieur. Tu t'es déjà demandée ce que ça fait de ramper derrière des équipiers que tu ne rattraperas jamais de ta vie? Vivre dans l'ombre du Ninja Copieur, Kakashi, le dernier survivant des Uchiha et le réceptacle de Kyûbi. Notre monde entier les connaît et moi je ne suis que la tache sur le parcours. Crois-moi, être la plus faible de l'équipe, je connais. Idem pour l'exclusion. On me met toujouts de côté. Les infos importantes sur _ma propre équipe_ je dois les apprendre de la bouche des étrangers. Naruto a été tabassé pour protéger Sasuke? C'est Sai qui me l'a dit. Naruto et Kakashi s'en vont à la réunion des Kage, de nouveau appris de la bouche d'un autre. La ''vérité'' sur le massacre du clan Uchiha que Naruto et Kakashi-sensei viennent d'apprendre? Ils ont décidé que je ne devais pas être mise au courant. Et puis, Naruto et Sasuke ont décidé de s'affronter, un combat à mort. Je n'avais bien entendu pas mon mot à dire. Après tout, une équipe, c'est pas «je protège tes arrières, toi les miens - on se confie les uns aux autres et on compte sur l'autre». Du moins, pas la nôtre. Sans oublier toute l'histoire de demoiselle-en-détresse.

-Ouais... apparemment, on est incapables de se défendre seules et il faut toujours nous aider ou nous secourir...-acquiesce Ino.

Je la vois, cette lueur de malheur dans ses yeux. Comme je sens les larmes monter aux miennes. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'elle ne doive pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Ce sentiment d'inutilité, de poids pour les autres. Le fait d'être ignorée et négligée... Si même une équipe en apparence aussi soudée que celle d'Ino est confrontée à ce genre de problèmes, je me demande ce que nous allons bien devenir... Ino leva la bouteille en ma direction et je la laissai me resservir. Elle lança ensuit un coup d'oeil à Tenten. Son regard était brumeux, mais plus vide. L'alcool faisait son effet.

-Allez, Panda, accouche.-lui lance Ino.

-C'est rien de bien passionnant. En plus, y a que moi que ça affecte.

-C'est rien, raconte. On est là pour ça. Puis, nos histoires à nous aussi, ne nous affectent que nous-mêmes.-essayai-je de l'encourager.

-En fait, c'est une sorte de dispute à sens-unique avec Neji. Tantôt, je voulais aller m'entraîner avec lui, parce que je pensais avoir trouvé une nouvelle technique. Comme il n'était pas aux terrains d'entrainement, je suis allé au manoir des Hyûga. Il était en plein entrainement avec son oncle et dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est indigné et m'a fait comprendre que je devais partir. C'était comme s'il avait honte de moi et ne voulait pas que je sois en sa présence quand il travaillait avec son oncle. Je sais que je ne viens pas d'un clan et que j'ai pas de passé glorieux ou douloureux, mais est-ce que ça fait de moi une roturière que n'a pas le droit de fréquenter les gens comme Neji?

-Shannarô! Bien sûr que non! De quel droit ce salaud coincé et arrogant te traite comme ça?

-L'Affiche publicitaire a raison! Franchement, ces hommes ne sont que des ennuis! D'un côté ils se plaignent quand on n'est pas assez fortes à leur goût, par contre, quand on aimerait s'entraîner, ils ont autre chose à faire!

-J'ai dit quoi à propos des surnoms, le Pourceau?

-Amène-toi, Table de billard, je t'attends! J'ai les nerfs en boule, ça me fera un défouloir!

-Idem par ici, sauf que moi j'ai l'alcool dans le sang! T'étonnes pas si j'arrive pas à contrôler mes coups et que je te fais mal!

-Ha! Comme si tu pouvais!

-Ahem... il serait judicieux de ne pas détruire... les bains publics... Ino-san, Sakura-san.-nous interrompit Hinata.

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu dois encore nous raconter tes malheur, Hinata!-s'exclame Ino en se tournant vers elle.

Elle nous remplit nos verres à nouveau et et se tourna vers Hinata, l'encourageant à parler. A ce stade de la conversation, la bouteille était à moitié vide et j'avais du mal à réfléchir correctement. Ma vision était aussi troublée, comme si je regardais à travers une fenêtre embuée.

-Eh bien... moi ça n'a rien d'aussi triste... ou irritant... C'est plutôt une question de solitude et un peu de compassion. Disons que Hanabi-chan, ma soeur est un peu fâchée contre moi... et ça ma rend triste... Et puis, Kiba-kun et Shino-kun n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui, ... alors je me suis sentie un peu seule... Puis j'ai vu Ino-san venir par ici. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur et je me suis rappelée que c'était le cas pour vous aussi. Alors je pensais la suivre et... essayer de lui remonter le moral... Et puis, je suis aussi la plus faible de mon équipe, c'est un peu démotivant...-balbutia l'utilisatrice du Byakugan, toujours aussi timide.

-Hinata... tu m'a suivie pour me remonter le moral?-demanda Ino, un air étrange sur le visage.

-Euh... oui?

-Awwwh, c'est trooop gentiiiil!-s'exclama-t-elle en serrant une Hinata abasourdie dans les bras.-Décidément, tu es la plus mignonne et super de toutes les kunoichi de Konoha! Mettre le bonheur de tes amies avant le tien, tu es géniaaale!

A ce moment, Ino était en train d'étrangler la pauvre Hinata, qui fut secourue par Tenten. L'alcool commençait à nous monter à toutes à la tête. Ino ne se sentait plus et déblatérait sur le mal que représentaient les hommes ainsi que sur le fait que Hinata était extraordinaire. Cette dernière semblait vouloir s'endormir, gardant à peine les yeux ouverts. Quant à Tenten, elle se resservit un nouveau verre qu'elle vida d'un trait. Moi, je me sentais de plus en plus lourde et j'avais de plus en plus difficile de suivre les évènements. Ino prit la bouteille en main en nous mit à toutes à boire.

-Allez, vidons cette bouteille et oublions nos malheurs! Et vous savez ce qui serait chouette? C'est qu'on fasse un camp d'entrainement spécial kunoichi!

-Pff... comme si... !

_*Narrateur externe*_

Cela faisait presque une heure que les hommes du côté des bains masculins n'avaient plus dit un mot. Plus exactement, depuis l'arrivée d'une certaine blonde avec une bouteille de saké. Comment se l'était-elle procurée? Kakashi soupira en y pensant. Le propriétaire de ce bain était un civil célibataire et dans la quarantaine qui aimait les belles femmes. Surtout les kunoichi. Alors il était certain que si Ino lui avait fait un peu de charme, il lui a donné la bouteille avec empressement. Vraisemblablement gratuitement. A présent, elles étaient toutes plus que bourrées et se chamaillaient pour des broutilles. Surtout Sakura et Ino. Leur conversation avait néanmoins surpris plus d'un parmi eux. Lui-même se sentait un peu coupable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son élève se sentirait exclue de l'équipe. En ne lui racontant pas la vérité sur les Uchiha, il avait pensé la protéger, mais n'avait pas une seconde imaginé qu'elle le prendrait mal. Naruto semblait penser la même chose et semblait aussi le regretter, vu l'air coupable qu'il affichait. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus doutés des sentiments de la kunoichi, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle se prenait pour un poids et croyait être une étrangère pour eux.

De son côté, Shikamaru avait aussi l'air de ruminer les paroles d'Ino. Il ne s'était pas défait de son air nonchalant et ''qu'est-ce-que-c'est-chiant-comme-situation'', mais il était néanmoins pensif. Il n'aurait pas pensé que son équipière soit si hostile envers la kunoichi de Suna. Pour lui, toutes les femmes s'entendaient d'une manière ou d'une autre entre elles, donc même avec son génie, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'Ino serait tellement contre Temari. Il soupira, se demandant comment il pourrait rectifier cette situation et se faire pardonner, sans pour autant avoir l'air de trop essayer. Ah les femmes, quelle galère!

Kiba et Shino ne semblaient pas être affectés par ce qui se passait. Après tout, ils savaient ce par quoi passait Hinata et la soutenaient de leur mieux. Kiba se permit même de sourire lorsque Hinata fit remarquer qu'elle était inquiète pour les autres filles. Il la savait la kunoichi la plus sensible et gentille de Konoha. Bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais dit, Shino et Kiba étaient tacitement d'accord que Hinata était la fille auprès de laquelle il était le plus agréable d'être. Pas de grands airs comme Ino, pas de force menaçante comme Sakura et pas d'armes pointues comme Tenten. Ils se considéraient comme étant très chanceux et étaient aussi fiers de leur équipière. Après tout, elle avait immensément évoluée en trois ans...

Quant à Neji, il semblait vexé et de mauvaise humeur. La réaction et les pensées de Tenten l'avaient surpris, mais celles d'Ino et Sakura énervé. Comment ça un ''salaud coincé et arrogant''? Il n'avait pas le moindre problème avec son équipière si ce n'est qu'elle était arrivée au mauvais moment pendant son entrainement et que, dans son énervement, il s'en était pris à elle. Et bien-entendu qu'elle l'avait mal-interprété! Il ignora aussi le regard accusatif que Lee lui lançait d'en face de lui. Ce dernier en voulait toujours au génie Hyûga de son comportement envers la seule fille de leur équipe. Tenten était le genre de femme dévouée et toujours présente, qui était toujours au petit soin pour son équipe, alors que Neji, soit l'ignorait superbement, soit la traitait avec biens moins de respect qu'elle ne méritait.

-Allez, vidons cette bouteille et oublions nos malheurs! Et vous savez ce qui serait chouette? C'est qu'on fasse un camp d'entrainement spécial kunoichi!-s'écria Ino, la voix un peu trainante, mais excitée.

-Pff... comme si... !-répondit Sakura d'une voix étranglée.

-Comme si quoi, Gros-Front?

-Bon, j'en ai marre de tes insultes, Goret!

-Et moi j'en ai marre de tes airs supérieurs, l'Affiche publicitaire!

-Sale Truie!

-Table de billard!

-Tu me cherches vraiment, là?

-Et comment, amène-toi, je vais t'apprendre une fois pour toutes les bonnes manières!

-Ouais, essaye toujours! Me v'là!

Il y eut des bruits d'explosion, des cris et des bouts de pierres qui volaient. Ils entendirent même la bouteille de saké vide s'éclater au sol. Les deux filles semblaient vraiment se battre. Soudain, il y eut un crash et les bains furent couverts d'un nuage de poussière et de fumée. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, les graçons furent ahuris de voir le mur de bambous qui séparait les deux bains écroulé. A sa place se tenaient les deux filles. Sakura, un essui enroulé autour du corps, poings illuminés par son chakra. Ino, qui tenait son essui avec difficulté devant elle et regardait son adversaire d'un air calculateur. Sakura se lança vers elle, mais Ino l'esquiva. Juste au moment où la poing de Sakura allait entrer en collision avec la pierre à côté de la tête de Shino - les garçons s'étaient déjà couverts le visage, s'attendant au pire - la rosette perdit son équilibre et tomba dans l'eau. Kiba la rattrapa au dernier moment et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

-Heh, mange ça, Gros-Front! J'ai gagné! T'as...

Elle n'eut cependant pas le luxe de terminer sa phrase, s'évanouissant à son tour. Kakashi apparut devant elle et l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Il soupira d'un air las. Sans se retourner, il pointa du pouce Neji et Lee, avant de montrer en direction des bains de femmes.

-Allez chercher les deux autres avant qu'elles ne se noient.-dit-il.-Naruto, va me chercher une des employées ici pour qu'elle s'occupe des filles. Elles se sentiront vraiment mal demain matin...

* * *

_**Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser pour les surnoms pourris que j'ai trouvé à Sakura et Ino. J'avais vraiment du mal, alors si quelqu'un à des propositions à me faire, je suis toute ouïe! :]**_

_**Ensuite, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma fic et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça aille vite. Mais les reviews (surtout nombreuses) aident mon inspiration et la vitesse à laquelle j'écris! :p  
**_


	2. Décision et départ

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre! Et j'ai même pas mis si longtemps à l'écrire et le publier! Et il est même pas si mauvais que ça! Je suis fière! :3**_

_**Une dernière chose: si les personnages sont OOC, c'est pas ma faute, blâmez le saké! Tsk tsk, des jeunes filles qui se soûlent dans des bains publics... :p**_

_**Et j'ai aussi laissé tomber les surnoms créatifs d'Ino pour Sakura dans ce chapitre, j'avais trop la flemme. Mais la demande tient toujours, si quelqu'un a de bons surnoms à me proposer, je vous écoute.**_

_**Alors sans plus attendre, l'histoire! Bonne lecture! x]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre II: Décision et départ

_*Tenten*_

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une chambre qui ne m'était pas familière. Néanmoins, d'après les odeurs, j'en conclus que j'étais toujours aux bains publics. J'entendis un léger bruissement à ma gauche et mon premier réflexe fut de plonger ma main sous mon oreiller, cherchant vainement une arme avec laquelle me défendre.

-Tenten.-fit la voix de Neji derrière moi.

Je me calmai aussitôt et me retournai vers lui. Il était assis à la hauteur de ma tête, en tailleur avec les bras croisés, cheveux relâchés et vêtu d'une sorte de yukata. A côté de lui se trouvait Lee, un air inquiet plastré sur le visage, habillé de la même façon que Neji. Il se pencha vers moi et posa sa main sur mon front, avant de la retirer quelques instants plus tard. Etrangement, je me sentais assez bien, si ce n'est que j'étais un peu fatiguée.

-Que s'est-il passé?-demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

-Après votre petite soirée, vous vous êtes évanouies dans le bain. Nous vous avons ramenées dans les chambres d'ici, à défaut d'avoir mieux. Tu as passé la moitié de la nuit a vider ton estomac de tout son contenu et Sakura t'a soignée il y a environ une heure.-me répondit Neji.

Je me sentis rougir sous son oeil accusateur. Il semblait vraiment m'en vouloir, mais je n'étais pas sûre pourquoi. Neji m'épargna la peine de lui demander.

-Nous étions tous là et nous avons tout entendu.-répondit-il en détournant le regard et en regardant d'un air mécontent au-delà de moi.

D'accord. Donc non seulement il m'en voulait d'avoir médit de lui dans son dos, mais en plus il était fâché d'avoir dû me transporter jusqu'ici. Il était aussi sûrement déçu du fait que je me sois aussi facilement laissée aller à boire. Ouaip, on dirait que la déprime continue...

Je me tournai un peu, portant mon regard dans le même sens que celui de Neji. A quelques pas de mon fûton se trouvait celui de Hinata, qui était toujours inconsciente. Kiba et Shino étaient assis à ses pieds. Shino semblait méditer et Kiba jouait avec Akamaru, mais aucun ne semblait en vouloir à Hinata. J'étais un peu jalouse de ce traitement, mais en même temps, j'étais sûre que Neji s'occuperait très certainement de ce qui est réprimandes, une fois sa cousine réveillée...

Plus loin, du côté de Hinata, se trouvait Ino et son équipe. Elle était assise et se frottait les yeux d'un air mécontent. Elle venait probablement de se lever aussi. Shikamaru la regarda d'un air désapprobateur, tandis que Chôji grignotait un paquet de chips. On pouvait néanmoins voir une once d'inquiétude sur ses traits.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?-interrogea le génie Nara.

-On a un peu bu et passé une soirée entre filles aux bains.-répondit Ino, de mauvaise humeur.

-Un peu bu? Vous avez terminé une bouteille immense de saké à vous quatre! Aucune de vous n'a l'habitude de boire et vous vous êtes vulgairement saoûlées dans un endroit public!

Son sermon sonnait étrangement comme celui qui Neji m'aurait fait, n'étions-nous pas en public. S'il détestait une chose encore plus que le comportement déplacé public d'un individu (c'est-à-dire, ce que les filles et moi avons fait), c'était bien se faire remarquer de manière négative (c'est-à-dire ce que Shikamaru fait). Devoir engueuler un de ses camarades devant des étrangers, ou même des connaissances représentait une honte pour lui. Cela expliquait son silence momentané. Je vis dans son regard la désapprobation face à ce que Shikamaru faisait, mais aussi l'accord: il pensait la même chose que lui.

-Oh, pardonne-moi d'avoir entaché ta réputation impeccable!-rétorqua Ino, rouge de colère.-Je suis désolée d'avoir eu besoin d'un défouloir et de la compréhension de mes amies!

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle et tu le sais.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser, Shikamaru! Pour ton info, on ne communique plus vraiment au sein de cette équipe!

-Et c'est ma faute, peut-être? C'est pas moi qui m'enferme et ne parle pas de mes problèmes à mon équipe!

-Alors comme ça, c'est ma faute si je suis ignorée?-hurla Ino, hors d'elle.

Je n'avais jamais vu aucun des deux dans un état pareil. Shikamaru était toujours le genre désintéressé et nonchalant, qui ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. Et Ino n'était pas non plus le genre de femme à faire une scène devant tout le monde, elle avait trop de fierté pour cela. Sauf avec Sakura, mais c'était différent. En ce moment, ils se regardaient comme des bêtes sauvages prêtes à bondir à la gorge de l'autre et le déchiqueter. Ino était rouge de colère et respirait rapidement, par petites bouffées. On aurait dit qu'elle allait lui crever un oeil d'un moment à un autre. Shikamaru quant à lui avait le regard en feu et une main en arrière, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se saisir de son sac à kunai. La chambre était devenue silencieuse, si ce n'est pour le léger gémissement de Hinata, qui venait de se réveiller.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, femme! Sers-toi de ta tête deux minutes, elle est pas là pour empêcher la pluie de te tomber dans le cou, quand même!

-PARDON?

Aouch. Même moi qui ne connais pas Ino aussi bien que Sakura j'avais remarqué l'erreur de Shikamaru. Un: ne jamais réduire Ino à une vulgaire catégorie, surtout si elle est empreinte de sexisme. Autrement dit, ne pas l'appeler ''femme'' dans l'intention de la rabaisser. Deux: ne pas insulter son intelligence.

-Espèce de sale :!*&%£! Comment oses-tu dire que je suis stupide! Je suis loin de l'être et tu le sais! Et depuis quand je te suis inférieure, hein?

Elle allongea sa phrase avec encore quelques mots colorés, dont je n'en connaissais pas la moitié. Et vu la tête de Neji et des autres, mon ignorance était la bienvenue. Lee devint agité à côté de moi et je compris pourquoi: il valait mieux les arrêter avant que cela ne dégénère. On ne voudrait pas reproduire la même scène qu'aux bains... Juste au moment où j'allais proposer quelque chose à Lee, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une kunoichi aux cheveux roses et furieuse fit son entrée. Je fus brusquement soulagée.

-Shikamaru, Ino, la ferme! Vous dérangez les autres clients!-souffla-t-elle entre les dents.-Ou est-ce que je dois vous assommer tous les deux?

Lesdits ninjas se regardèrent encore un instant en chiens de faïence, avant de se détourner. Sakura déposa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains - des vêtements de rechange pour Hinata, Ino et moi, elle étant déjà dans sa tenue habituelle - et s'appuya contre une armoire, nous regardant tous d'un oeil mécontent. Je vis Neji essayer de la défier du regard, mais ce fut en vain, car la disciple du Hokage l'ignora royalement. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

-Je veux que tous les mecs sortent d'ici. Tous, sans exception.-dit-elle finalement.-Les filles ont à discuter.

-Non.-dirent fermement et en même temps Shikamaru et Neji.

Sakura se leva d'un air menaçant et leur jeta un regard noir. Elle s'approcha, se mettant à distance égale entre les deux shinobis.

-Je m'en fiche de vos états-d'âme, vous pigez? Ca m'intéresse pas que ta réputation ait été entachée, Shikamaru. Et ton orgueil à deux balles, tu peux t'asseoir dessus, Neji.-marmonna-t-elle dangereusement.-Je suis fatiguée, de mauvaise humeur et je me remets d'une gueule de bois. Alors y a pas intérêt à m'ennuyer maintenant. Ni les autres filles, d'ailleurs. Alors quand je dis dehors, c'est dehors! TOUT DE SUITE!

La manière dont elle se tenait au-dessus de nous, dominante, était assez impressionnant. Je vis les garçons petit à petit s'exécuter, Neji et Shikamaru y compris. Comme quoi, une kunoichi en colère pouvait être très convaincante. Ils sortirent tous sans rien dire de plus, ni même se retourner. Apparemment ils avaient compris qu'on avait besoin d'intimité, merci à eux. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dehors et qu'on ne sentait plus leur chakra dans les environs, Sakura se tourna vers nous.

-Bien.-dit-elle, retournant s'appuyer contre la petite armoire.

-Tu veux quoi, Gros-Front?-demanda Ino, reprenant petit à petit son calme.

Sakura nous fixa d'un air pensif, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle voulait nous annoncer. Et la manière dont elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure signifiait que c'était quelque chose d'assez sérieux.

Depuis que nous nous connaissions, j'avais remarqué divers tics chez chacune des kunoichi. Sakura, par exemple, avait l'habitude de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, même si son sujet de réflexion était des plus banals, comme lorsqu'elle devait choisir entre une glace goût fraise ou chocolat. Lorsqu'elle commençait à se mâchouiller la lèvre inférieure, c'est que quelque chose la dérangeait. Ino, de son côté, avait tendance à jouer avec ses cheveux. Si elle était nerveuse, elle tripotait sa mèche devant les yeux. Si elle réfléchissait, elle tordait ladite mèche. Et lorsqu'elle était sûre d'elle-même ou voulait se montrer impressionnante, elle se retournait de manière à ce que sa queue de cheval fasse un demi-cercle autour d'une de ses épaules et retombe gracieusement sur son dos. Quant à Hinata, il y avait tous ses anciens tics: le regard en haut à gauche = souvenir du passé, regard en bas à droite = souffrance physique ou psychique, tripotage des lèvres = tourmente intérieure; bien qu'ils ne refassent que rarement surface. Il y avait aussi quand elle tapotait ses indexes l'un contre l'autre, ça voulait dire que Naruto était dans les parages et elle ne savait comment réagir. Quand elle jouait avec le bas de son pull, cela démontrait son anxiété, quand elle aplatissait ce même vêtement, c'est qu'elle était stressée. En gros, dès qu'elle chipotait avec ses mains quelque part, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. Par contre, les mains croisées dans son dos signifiaient sa bonne humeur. C'est assez amusant, de savoir lire ses amies de la sorte. Je me demande si elles ont trouvé des tics comme ça chez moi...

-Sakura-san? De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle?-demanda Hinata, à présent redressée sur son fûton.

-J'ai été parler à Tsunade-shishou.-répondit-elle après hésitation, sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi?-s'étonna Ino.

-J'ai été lui parler à propos de Naruto. Et de moi.

-Explique-toi.-la poussai-je, curieuse.

-Eh ben en fait, Naruto va bientôt partir. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps, mais j'ai réussi à lui extirper des informations. Je ne sais pas où il va, mais je sais qu'il part s'entrainer.-dit-elle, regard concentré sur le sol.-Et j'ai demandé à Shishou si je pouvais en faire de même.

-Tu... tu veux partir avec Naruto-kun?-demanda Hinata.

-Non. Je veux juste partir m'entrainer de mon côté. Je suis la seule qui n'ait jamais quitté Konoha de notre unité et je me rends compte que je ne sais rien du monde de shinobi.-expliqua-t-elle au tapis.-Et surtout, même si Naruto et Sasuke ont décidé de régler leurs comptes à eux deux, je veux être là. Je veux pouvoir intervenir si ça dégénère. J'en ai marre d'être laissée derrière...

-Ouais, d'accord, mais en quoi ça nous concerne?-s'enquit – un peu brutalement – Ino.

-Ca ne vous concerne pas vraiment, mais j'ai quand même demandé à Shishou si le fait que quatre Chûnin quittent le village de Konoha était vraiment désastreux.

-Quatre?-je ne comprenais pas ce dont elle parlait.

-Ben oui. Si jamais d'autres kunoichi que moi voulaient partir...-répondit-elle, presque aussi timidement que Hinata.

-En gros, ce que tu demandes, c'est si on veut venir avec toi?-demanda d'un air suspicieux Ino.

-Pas obligatoirement vous joindre à moi... mais si vous aussi vous voulez partir vous entraîner quelque part... ben, eum... Shishou a dit qu'elle acceptait. Tant que nous équipiers restent ici, ça ne la dérange pas. Et tant qu'on rentre une fois que Naruto est là.-bredouilla-t-elle.-Heu... vu que c'est à ce moment que les choses vont se compliquer pour Konoha...

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris... tu veux organiser un camp d'entraînement pour nous quatre, c'est ça?-demandai-je.

-Oui.

Le silence s'installa sur la chambre. Sakura fixait nerveusement le sol – pourquoi n'y avait-il pas encore de trou à cet endroit, je me le demande – Ino la regardait d'un air méfiant, Hinata semblait perdue et moi... ben moi j'étais plutôt partante. Ben oui, j'ai encore jamais fait de camp d'entrainement rien qu'avec des filles. Ca pourrait être chouette et, si c'était comme avec mon équipe, on pourrait beaucoup s'apprendre mutuellement. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir essayer la super-force de Sakura! Je fus la première à répondre, ne parvenant pas du tout à masquer l'enthousiasme qui filtrait dans ma réponse:

-Tu peux compter sur moi, je m'inscris!

Sakura me regarda avec soulagement et m'adressa un petit sourire. Hinata nous jeta un regard hésitant à toutes les deux et Ino semblait moins hostile à l'idée. Finalement, après un dernier soupir, Ino accepta aussi. Nous regardâmes alors toutes Hinata, qui rosit légèrement sous notre regard. Nous savions toutes les trois les raisons de son hésitation: le pater, Hiashi Hyûga. Il ne laisserait sûrement pas l'héritière de son clan partir seule (car nous ne compterions pas comme une bonne garde pour sa fille) dans Dieu-seul-sait quel endroit reculé et à la merci des bandits et/ou shinobi ennemis. Surtout en ce temps d'après-guerre. Plongée dans mes spéculations quant à l'excuse qu'utiliserait l'oncle de mon équipier pour empêcher sa fille de partir avec nous, je faillis rater la petite voix qui dit quelque chose à ma gauche. Levant mon regard, je fus frappée par l'expression décidée et presque combatif présent sur le visage de l'utilisatrice du Byakugan. Sakura et Ino devaient avoir la même expression d'ahuri sur le visage, car Hinata se répéta:

-Je viens avec. Je parviendrai à convaincre Père de me laisser partir avec vous.-dit-elle, serrant visiblement les poings.

Nous éclatâmes toutes les trois en un cri de joie, Ino serrant Hinata dans ses bras et Sakura m'étranglant presque avec le bras passé autour de mon cou.

-Si on n'était pas en train de se remettre de notre soirée, j'aurai proposé qu'on boive un coup à cet évènement.-s'écria Ino, tandis que Sakura leva un sourcil en sa direction et que Hinata et moi lui sourîmes.

Toute tension ou culpabilité lié à notre petite fête disparus, nous nous réjouissions à présent quant à l'aventure à venir. Nous passâmes la majeure partie de la matinée en planification, vu que la chambre avait été louée pour la journée entière. Nous avions convenu de partir le lendemain, à sept heures tapantes. Chacune apporterait des armes, _**beaucoup d'armes**_, des parchemins sur divers techniques intéressantes qui pourraient convenir au style de toutes les quatre, des parchemins sur les techniques héréditaires des Hyûga et Yamanaka, des livres sur la médecine et les plantes, des poids et des vêtements d'entraînement _**très**_ résistants. Sakura avait apparemment déjà son idée quant à comment nous pourrions nous organiser durant ce camp. Elle nous dit aussi de ne prendre que des vêtements d'entraînement, et en prendre peu, pas de nourriture pour plus d'un jour car il y aura à manger sur place (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va _**pas**_ manger dans des restaurants), mais par contre, prendre le plus possible de pillules militaires. Si j'étais joyeuse quant j'ai décidé de participer au camp, je me suis vite rendue compte que ça n'allait pas être une promenade de santé. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en ai conclu d'après le sourire presque sadique de la rosette (ma parole, si Tsunade-hime a déteint sur Sakura comme tout le monde le dit, je ne veux jamais m'entraîner avec notre vénérée Hokage!).

Après notre intense séance de mise au point, chacune d'entre nous se prépara à rentrer chez elle. Hinata devait encore convaincre son père de la laisser partir, Ino devait apparemment dénicher les parchemins de techniques chez elle et Sakura marmonnait quelque chose à propos de tel ou tel livre médical à ne surtout pas oublier. Moi, je me dirigeai d'un pas léger jusqu'à chez moi. N'étant pas d'un clan, donc pas de techniques héréditaires, et n'ayant pas de techniques super fortes que je pourrai partager avec elles, j'avais tout le loisir de prendre mon temps pour rentrer. Après tout, j'étais chargée d'apporter tous les types d'armes que j'avais et vu que je les stockais dans des parchemins d'invocation posés près de mon lit, je ne devais pas me presser. Ha, la belle vie quand on est ordonné!

Le moins que je puisse dire était que j'étais impatiente quant à l'aventure à venir. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'affronter ou de m'entraîner avec Sakura, Ino et Hinata avant, et ce camp était une occasion en or. J'étais persuadée que nous évoluerions énormément, surtout lorsque je voyais la détermination des trois fille sà ne plus être laissées en arrière par leurs équipes respectives. Et moi aussi, je deviendrai forte! Jamais plus Neji n'aura honte de se montrer en ma présence et Lee ne cherchera plus d'excuses pour ne pas s'entrainer avec moi, de peur de me blesser.

Ouaip, dès la fin de ce camp, nous serons des super-kunoichi! Ah, tiens, et si je faisais un petit sprint jusqu'à chez moi... ?

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini. Je sais que c'est beaucoup plus court que le précédent, mais écrire plus aurait débordé sur le suivant, alors j'ai préféré arrêter plus tôt. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, vu qu'il n'est même pas encore commencé. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire comme ça (généralement**_**_ j'ai déjà écrit toute l'histoire avant de commencer à poster) et je veux voir comment ça marche._**

**_Allez, le prochain chapitre parlera du voyage des filles et du début de leur entraînement et il sera raconté du point de vue de... SURPRISE (à voir dans le prochaine épisode xp)!_**

**_Si vous avez apprécié ma fic jusqu'à maintenant (en fait , même si vous n'avez pas aimé ou que vous avez des conseils pour que je m'améliore), appuyez sur les trois petits mots bleus près de la bulle jaune, en bas et au milieu de la page qui dit "Review this story". Noël viendra plus tôt! Enfin, pour moi... *snicker* x]_**

**_PEACE! :D  
_**


	3. Voyage

_**Eum, oui je sais... un mois entier avant le nouveau chapitre... Sincèrement désolée, mais j'étais méga-occupée, en voyage en Suisse, visite de la famille, on a du mettre le parquet dans deux chambres de la baraque nous-même et je suis tombée malade (en été, faut le faire... ._.). Donc voilà, vous aurez peut-être un peu de compassion et prendrez la pauvre de moi en pitié? :3**_

_**Surtout que ce chapitre est très court et surtout de remplissage avant le véritable début du camp d'entraînement. Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même. Bonne lecture! **_**:]**_**  
**_

* * *

Voyage:

_*Ino*_

Lorsque je suis arrivée, dix minutes avant l'heure convenue, Tenten et Hinata étaient déjà sur place. La veille, j'avais pris soin de tout bien préparer. Mes parents avaient tous deux été très surpris de me voir partir en entraînement, et mon père semblait inquiet. Quelque part, je le comprenais, car après tout, nous étions en temps de guerre et le village se remettait à peine de sa destruction par Pein. Mais j'avais été ferme et il ne parvint pas à me faire plier: j'irai m'entraîner et je deviendrai plus forte, coûte que coûte. Je pense qu'il a compris ma décision et est arrivé à respecter ma motivation vu qu'il s'était même porté volontaire pour m'aider à dénicher les documents concernant les techniques de mon clan. En tout, trois parchemins. Documents précieux que je rangeai dans la sacoche accrochée à ma taille, dans mon dos. Ils étaient posés juste en-dessous de mon équipement médical de base, ainsi que plusieurs armes. Au-dessus de cette sacoche, j'attachai mon tantô. Sakura et moi en avions un chacune mais ne savions pas vraiment l'utiliser. Avec un peu de chance, Tenten nous apprendrait.

Comme nous l'avait demandé Sakura, je mis une tenue approprié pour les entraînements intensifs, composé d'un haut et un short moulants mauves. Moulant car il permettait de se mouvoir facilement, mauve car j'adorais la couleur. A mes deux cuisses, j'avais attaché deux étuis à shuriken, légèrement plus grands que ceux que j'utilisais habituellement. Nous aurions besoin de plus de matériel que d'habitude vu que je doute qu'on ait un magasin d'armes là où nous allions. Dans mon sac de voyage, attentivement et convenablement attaché sur mon dos, j'avais trois paires de vêtements de rechange (les mêmes que je portais actuellement) et une paire de ma tenue habituelle. Je pris un nécessaires de toilettes contenant le stricte minimum, de quoi me couvrir la nuit, un peu à manger et à boire, des livres médicaux et sur les plantes, le ninjutsu, le genjutsu et le taijutsu, encore trois rangées d'armes et des sandales de rechange. J'espérais que cela suffise pour la durée de notre entraînement. La seule chose qui manquait à ma liste était les poids. Je ne me suis jamais entraînée avec, nous n'en avions pas à la maison et il était hors de question que j'aille en demander à Rock Lee, ça le rendrait trop heureux. Gros-Front devra faire sans!

Au portail, Hinata et Tenten étaient tout aussi chargées que moi. Hinata était vêtue de trois-quarts noirs et une blouse bleu pâle et Tenten d'un short bordeaux et un T-shirt blanc. Elles avaient aussi un sac plus grand que d'habitude sur la taille et deux étuis. Leur sac-à-dos semblait bien rempli et peser aussi. Tenten avait encore son immense parchemin d'invocation attaché quelque part entre le sac-à-dos et la sacoche de sa hanche. Je me demande comment elle fera pour se déplacer avec autant sur le dos...

-'Lu, Ino!-s'exclama Tenten en me faisant de grands gestes de la main.

-Bonjour, Ino-san.

Je m'arrêtai auprès d'elles, prenant appui au bord du portail. Dans la cabine en face de moi, Kotetsu me fit un signe de la main. Il était apparemment de garde ce matin. J'avais tojours apprécié Kotetsu, c'était un homme avec lequel il était facile à discuter. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui, mais cela ne me dérengerait pas. Je pourrais alors lui demander, en passant, à quoi lui servait ce bandage sur le nez. Ca m'avait toujours intriguée...

Ma réflexion fut interrompue par le cri joyeux de Tenten. Cette fille était toujours en pleine forme... Ca devait être l'effet ''Team Gai''. Je vis alors Sakura arriver. Vêtue d'un short rouge et son top habituel, c'était elle qui avait le plus grand sac d'entre nous toutes. C'est à peine si on pouvait distinguer son tantô et le sac à hanche en-dessous de la monstruosité blanche sur son dos. Lorsqu'elle arriva à notre hauteur, j'en fis mon devoir de l'interroger.

-J'ai au moins une dizaine de livres là-dedans et une quinzaine de parchemins.-expliqua-t-elle.-Sans oublier mes tenues de rechange, pas mal d'armes, à manger et à boire et tout le nécessaire pour notre petit camp.

-Ben on dirait plutôt que tu t'en vas faire un tour de tous les pays, vu ton accoutrement!-s'esclaffa Tenten, tandis que Sakura se contenta de l'ignorer.

La rosette fit un signe de la tête à Kotetsu, puis se tourna vers la forêt en face de nous et nous demanda de la suivre. Elle s'élança sur le sentier, au pas de course, et nous la suivîmes. Apparemment, elle était pressée d'arriver. Durant tout le voyage, nous restâmes silencieuses et ne quittâmes jamais le sol, pour ne pas risquer de nous accrocher aux branches des arbres à cause de notre charge. Je ne savais pas où nous nous dirigions, mais d'après notre trajectoire, c'était en direction des montagnes.

Cela faisait à présent cinq heures que nous courions à toute allure et je commençais à fatiguer. Mes jambes semblaient trembler à chaque fois qu'elle touchaient le sol et je commençais à manquer d'air. Je lançai un coup d'oeil à ma droite, pour voire Hinata qui respirait aussi avec un peu de difficultés, une fine couche de sueur sur le front. Derrière nous, Tenten se déplaçait normalement, les sourcils froncés étant le seul indicateur quant à sa fatigue. Devant nous, à environ vingt mètres, Sakura sprintait toujours comme une gazelle, visiblement en pleine forme.

-Sakura.-l'appelai-je, voix plus rauque et essoufflée que j'aurai apprécie qu'elle soit.

La medic-nin me jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus l'épaule. Elle nous contempla un instant, mes jambes tremblantes, le visage en sueur de Hinata et les sourcils froncés de Tenten, puis s'arrêta brusquement au pied d'un arbre. Nous en fîmes de même, Hinata et moi nous laissant aussitôt tomber sur le sol. La spécialiste des armes se contenta de s'appuyer contre ledit arbre. Elle était visiblement la plus endurante d'entre nous, mais cela s'expliquait avec le super-entraînement reçu de Gai.

-Tu veux nous tuer... avant même que l'entraînement... ait commencé?-haletai-je, essayant de paraître aussi menaçante que mon manque d'air me le permettait.

-Tu... vous avez couru normalement jusqu'à présent?-demanda-t-elle d'un air confus, avant de reformuler sa question, ayant vu notre air confus.-Je voulais dire, vous vous êtes basées sur votre force musculaire pour courir?

-Ben oui.-répondit Tenten, tout aussi confuse.

-Eh ben... je dois au moins vous accorder que vous êtes drôlement coriaces! En fait, je croyais que vous alliez dès le départ vous servir de votre chakra pour courir. Ca permet de couvrir un plus longue distance et se fatiguer moins.-expliqua-t-elle.

Tenten la regarda comme si elle était le plus grand génie de notre époque, Hinata baissa les yeux d'un air embarrassé et moi je me maudis de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Comment cela avait-il pu nous échapper. Sakura nous sourit d'un air apaisant, s'asseyant à son tour pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle nous accorda un quart d'heure de repos, avant de reprendre le chemin.

Le reste du voyage se passa beaucoup plus calmement et fluidement. Le chakra concentré dans nos jambes, couvrant l'aire de nos cuisses jusqu'à la plante des pieds car c'était plus efficace selon Sakura, nous permettait de nous déplacer plus rapidement, allongeait nos foulées et consommait bien moins d'énergie. Le temps d'arriver au pied de la chaîne de montagnes, qui commençait dans le Pays du Feu et s'étendait jusqu'au Pays de la Roche, nous n'étions toujours pas aussi fatiguées qu'au matin. Sakura nous désigna le versant de ladite montagne et nous indiqua de la suivre. Mains et pieds chargés de chakra, nous l'imitâmes. Une fois en haut, elle nous fit reprendre notre folle course, nous dirigeant vers le Pays de Roches, à travers une nouvelle forêt. Lorsque je m'apprêtai à lui demander si nous allions réellement quitter le pays, elle s'arrêta soudain.

Nous venions de sortir de la forêt et devant nous, une longue étendue rocheuse au bout duquel un magnifique lac d'un bleu étincelant. Une immense cascade se versait dans le lac, perturbant à peine la surface dans le côté qui nous faisait face. Au pied de la falaise d'où se déversait la cascade, pas loin du lac, se tenait une petite cabane en bois. ''Un abri pour les messagers qui se déplacent entre Iwa et Konoha.''-nous expliqua Sakura. Nous nous y dirigeâmes à notre aise, Sakura nous racontant comment elle avait eu vent de ce lieu. Au départ, c'était via Izumo et Kotetsu, qui avaient souvent servi de messager pour Konoha. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait elle-même délivré un message à Iwa, et qu'elle passa par ici qu'elle comprit la réelle beauté de l'endroit. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle était venue ici à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'on n'avait pas besoin d'elle à l'hôpital ou pour les missions, autant pour se détendre que pour s'entraîner. C'était le lieu parfait pour apprendre à maîtriser son chakra, selon la pinkette.

Arrivées à l'abri, Sakura ouvrit la porte et nous laissa passer devant elle. La cabane était petite, composée d'une grande salle et une petite – la toilette. Dans la grande salle, il y avait un réchaud, du bois juste à côté, une table, une étagère à quatre étages et plusieurs matelas poussiéreux empilés les uns sur les autres. A priori, je pense qu'il y a de la place pour que six personnes puissent y dormir. Déposant mes bagages à côté du réchaud, je pris un matelas pour aller le nettoyer dehors, les trois autres filles suivant mon exemple. Le soleil commençait tout doucement à disparaître à l'horizon, ses rayons teintant le lac de pourpre. Je m'interrompis un instant pour contempler ce merveilleux paysage. Une douce brise s'était levée, carressant nos visages, soulevant imperceptiblement nos cheveux. Le bruit de la cascade qui tombait constamment dans le lac était relaxant, apaisant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais en paix. Le bruissement des feuilles avait un effet calmant. La vue splendide. Dans cet endroit, épargné par les atrocités causées par l'homme, on pouvait presque oublier tous ses chagrins. Pas de ninjas, pas de combats, pas de guerre, pas de morts. Juste la nature et sa beauté, son calme. Pendant un instant, je me suis demandée comment ma ve aurait été si je n'étais pas devenue ninja. Comment je vivrai à présent, si j'étais née dans une contrée lointaine et perdue au beau milieu de la nature, comme ici.

Ma contemplation fut interrompue par la voix de Hinata. Elle m'avait appelée d'une voix douce et calme, sans bégayer. La nature faisait aussi son effet sur elle: elle semblait moins agitée, moins tourmentée. Je me tournai vers elles, mon regard glissant sur Sakura et Tenten, qui nous attendaient pour rentrer. Tenten me sourit d'un air chaleureux, les yeux étincelants de joie. Sakura jeta un dernier regard au coucher du soleil, puis nous invita à la suivre d'un signe de la tête. Nous rentrâmes dans la cabane tranquillement, à l'aise. Peut-être que dans un endroit pareil, même si on s'entraîne à ne plus pouvoir bouger ensuite, notre esprit restera serein. C'est ce que je souhaite du moins...

* * *

_**C'est tout. Désolée encore pour la longueur et le temps que j'ai mis pour pondre cette illusion de chapitre... A bientôt, pour le chapitre 4 qui sera le début des séances d'entraînement.**_


	4. Début de l'entraînement

_**Eum... ben oui, je suis en retard... de nouveau... En fait, j'ai un petit (gros) problème d'inspiration et de temps. J'écris beaucoup plus lentement que ce que j'aimerai et enfin, bon, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses. Pardon encore pour le délai. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il est un peu "technique", avec pas mal d'explications sur le style d'entraînement, ce qui peut paraitre un peu... lourd. Tout ce que je peux garantir est que les prochains seront plus légers et que j'essayerai de me concentrer plus sur les besoins, les pensées**_**_ et les difficultés de chaque fille. Aussi, j'espère que ma façon de représenter les kunoichi est convaincante. J'ai assez de mal à les représenter simplement via leur pensées respectives (surtout la narratrice)._**

**_Avant que je n'oublie, j'aimerai remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de me laisser du feedback. Vos commentaires m'ont fait chaud au coeur et je suis contente que ma fic vous aie plu. Merci à Umbris (qui m'a fait remarquer que, en effet, j'aurai pu aller plus loin avec mon analyse concernant Hinata), morgane12, Mmaniakducrayon et juju d'orange (merci de t'être proposée avec des idées, je vais peut-être en reprendre quelques-unes)._**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture, en espérant que je continue à ne pas vous décevoir avec mes nouveaux chapitres! _;]_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Début de l'entraînement: maîtrise du chakra:

_*Hinata*_

Je me suis réveillée au bruit du chant des oiseaux. Ici, il y en avait tellement plus que dans la propriété de Père. Leur chant mélodieux concordait avec celui de tous les autres, même si chacun fredonnait différemment. Cet endroit était magique. Dès mon arrivée, j'avais l'impression qu'un bien-être sans pareil s'était emparé de moi. J'étais calme, heureuse et surtout, moins effrayée. Comme si ici, au coeur des montagnes, près du lac et au pied de la forêt, j'étais enfin chez moi. Hier soir, j'étais même parvenue à parler à Ino-san sans bégayer. Je pense – enfin j'espère – pouvoir gagner en confiance pendant que je suis ici. Peut-être que si j'arrive à être moins timide et à parler sans interruption, Naruto-kun me remarquera. Ce serait tellement merveilleux. Je pourrais inviter Naruto-kun à manger des ramen et discuter avec lui et me rapprocher de lui et peut-être même me déclarer. Et si ça se trouve, il acceptera mes sentiments et alors, et alors... Oh non, Hinata, tu te fais encore des idées! L'entraînement, je suis ici pour m'entraîner! Désolée, Naruto-kun, mais pendant que je suis ici, je ne pourrai plus te dédier aucune pensée! Mais quand je serai de retour à Konoha...

Comme on avait convenu le soir d'avant, la première levée devait réveiller les autres. Nous n'avions pas le luxe des grasses-matinées ici. Et comme j'avais l'habitude de me réveiller à l'aube chez moi, c'est moi qui me chargeai de réveiller les autres. Tenten-san fut debout dès que j'effleurai son épaule. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea aussitôt vers la toilette. Sakura-san fut aussi relativement rapidement debout, mais resta encore quelques instants allongée sur son matelas, à se frotter les yeux. Ino-san refusa cependant catégoriquement de bouger. Elle repoussa ma main après ma première tentative et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en grommelant. Au deuxième essai, elle essaya de me donner un coup de pied. Après le troisième, elle me lança son oreiller au visage. J'entendis Sakura-san éclater de rire derrière moi à ce moment-là et je me tournai vers elle. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie. D'un coup sec, elle arracha la couverture, la blonde se mettant alors à jurer et à grommeler encore plus. Au final, elle dut se résigner à se lever, mais ne se priva pas de jeter un regard noir à la rosette. Sakura-san se contenta de lui adresser un sourire mi-suffisant, mi-taquin, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cabane. Ino-san soupira, avant de la suivre.

La veille, nous avions déballé nos sacs, chacune déposant ses livres et parchemins sur l'unique table de la cabane. Tenten-san avait appuyé son parchemin à armes contre ladite table, car trop grand pour pouvoir être déposé dessus. Nous nous étions partagées l'étagère, chacune ayant droit à un étage, où nous entreposâmes nos vêtements et notre surplus d'armes. Nous avions gardé nos étuis à côté de nos têtes, au cas où. Pour nous laver, nous avions convenu de la faire dans le lac et notre nourriture, nous allions la chasser nous-mêmes, car apparemment, la forêt regorgeait de gibier. J'entendis la porte de la toilette s'ouvrir et vis Tenten-san sortir pour aller se débarbouiller aussi. Je pris ma tenue d'entraînement et la suivis.

Sakura-san et Ino-san étaient toutes deux dans l'eau jusqu'au cuisses – vêtues de leur sous-vêtements et des bandages autour de la poitrine – en train de sa laver les jambes, les bras et le visage. Tenten-san fut vite débarrassée du mini-short et du top qui lui servait de pyjama et les rejoignit. J'en fis de même, mais en prenant mon temps. Une fois propre, je m'employai à attacher le bandage que Sakura-san m'avait demandé. En réalité, c'était un rouleau de tissus qu'on enroulait autour de la poitrine et qui, apparemment, facilitait nos mouvements lors du combat. J'avais déjà entendu parler de cela auparavant venant de divers kunoichi, mais n'en avais jamais essayé jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'en je leur en fis part, Ino-san me regarda d'un air incrédule, me demandant comment j'avais fait pour me battre aussi bien jusqu'à présent, sans être gênée par mes ''atouts''. Sakura-san lui demanda aussitôt de se taire et me proposa un rouleau, au cas où je voudrais essayer. Elle me prévint qu'au début, j'aurai du mal à le mettre toute seule, que ce sera inconfortable et que j'aurai des difficultés pour respirer avec. Son avertissement s'avéra exact et Tenten-san eut la gentillesse de m'aider à l'attacher.

Dès la fin de nos cérémonies matinales, Sakura-san nous appela à elle, au bord du lac et nous fit part de ses plans. Selon elle, nous aurions environ deux semaines avant de devoir retourner à Konoha, ce qui était très peu. Notre entraînement allait être fort compressé. Elle nous tendit alors quatre bracelets de perles à chacune et nous demanda de les enfiler aux poignets et aux chevilles. Lorsque nous terminâmes, elle fit quelques signes de la main et aussitôt, les bracelets semblaient peser dix fois plus. La medic-ninn nous expliqua que c'était une méthode d'entraînement que Tsunade-hime lui avait appris. Chaque bracelet pesait à présent un kilo et était blanc. Au fil du temps, il allait changer de couleur, en fonction de notre habitude à lui. Lorsque nous n'aurons plus aucun mal à nous battre et vivre avec les bracelets, ils prendraient une couleur dorée. Nous pourrons alors les rendre plus lourds, ou les enlever, au choix. Le rôle et le principe des bracelets était le même que pour Lee-san, sauf que nous n'allions pas aller à des poids aussi démesurés que lui. Juste assez que pour nous rendre un peu plus rapides et conférer plus de poids à nos coups.

Ensuite, l'entraînement du jour consisterait en la maîtrise du chakra. Sakura-san désigna tour à tour la cascade, la falaise d'où s'écoulait cette dernière et ensuite le lac. Elle nous présenta les divers stades. Le premier consisterait à se mettre juste au pied de la cascade. Le jet y était le plus puissant et le plus froid. Notre tâche consistait à faire circuler notre chakra dans tout notre système, sans que l'eau nous perturbe et que dès que nous aurions acquis une maîtrise suffisante, nous ne ressenterions ni sa force, ni sa température, car notre chakra circulerait alors juste en-dessous de notre peau, la rendant plus résistante. Sakura-san nous expliqua que ce genre de maîtrise nous serait très utile dans le cas où nous nous trouverons dans des endroits très chauds ou très froids, nous permettant de nous protéger contre des climats hostiles.

La deuxième étape serait de se laisser glisser le long de la cascade et de nous arrêter vers le milieu, nous tenant accrochées à sa surface grâce à notre chakra, tandis que l'eau s'écoulait continuellement sous nos pieds.

La troisième étape serait celui d'affiner nos cinq sens. Sakura-san nous fit part d'un chose qu'elle avait remarqué: lorsque Kiba-kun concentrait son chakra dans son nez, son odorat s'affinait. Elle en conclut que nous pourrions essayer d'en faire autant avec nos autres sens aussi, afin de pourvoir être plus efficaces sur un champ de bataille. Nous n'arriverons sûrement pas au même niveau d'odorat que Kiba-kun ou Kakashi-sensei, mais au moins, nous serions plus alertes, selon elle. Et pour pousser cela encore plus loin, nous le ferons sous l'eau. Plongées dans le lac, nous essayerons d'entendre et de voir le mieux possible ce qui se passe en-dehors de l'eau, tout en protégeant notre corps du froid. Notre sens de l'odorat, nous l'exercerions lorsque nous chasserons pour notre dîner.

Et enfin, quatrième et dernière étape sera un exercice de traqueur via le chakra. Lorsque nous serons parvenues à maîtriser toutes les étapes auparavant, nous essayerons d'expulser notre chakra hors de notre corps – presque comme Neji-nii-san, mais sans le gaspiller – pour ''tâter'' les environs. Nous l'utiliserons comme une sorte de filet, que nous disperserons autour de nous et qui attrape la présence du chakra des autres et donc repère les ninjas des environs. Selon Sakura-san, avec des efforts et de la volonté, nous y parviendrons toutes les quatre.

Après les explications, Sakura-san nous laissa aller chacune de notre côté pour nous entraîner. Je reconnais que nous avions besoin de cet entraînement car aussi bien Kurenai-sensei et Gai-sensei avaient un peu négligé cet aspect de notre éducation, vu que Tenten-san et moi étions les seules à devoir passer la première étape. L'entraînement de medic-nin de Ino-san l'avait apparemment aidée à acquérir une meilleure maîtrise de son chakra et elle essayait à présent de se tenir accrochée à la surface de la cascade. Secrètement, je souhaitais qu'elle y arrive car aussi mince et svelte qu'elle soit, une chute d'une dizaine de mètres avec Tenten-san et moi comme amortisseurs serait douloureux. Pour nous, du moins. Sakura-san quant à elle, elle avait toujours bénéficié d'une parfaite maîtrise de son chakra, qui faisait qu'elle avait pu passer directement à l'étape trois de notre programme.

L'eau était glaciale. Se débarbouiller dedans au matin passait encore, mais à présent, lorsque je devais me mettre juste sous la chute, vêtue de mon short et mes bandages je me rendais compte de sa réelle température. Je ne sentais plus aucune partie de mon corps, mes bras étaient engourdis et si je n'étais pas assise sur la surface du lac pour commencer, mes jambes m'auraient lâchées depuis longtemps. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de claquer des dents, l'eau fouettant mon visage avec violence et mes cheveux trempés tirant sur ma tête. Si je n'avais pas ouvert mes yeux il y a quelques instants, je n'aurai même pas remarqué que je tremblais. Convulsais serait plus exact comme choix de mot. J'avais du mal à repérer le flux de chakra dans mon corps, alors comment devais-je le diriger? Quant je pense que Neji-nii-san aurait depuis longtemps maîtrisé cet exercice. Notre famille l'avait toujours rejeté et maltraité, mais pourtant il est tellement doué! A mes yeux, il a toujours été un génie, encore plus impressionnant que Sasuke-san. Il serait tellement déçu en me voyant à présent...

''... nata''

''Hi... a ... bout!''

''Hinata, réveille-toi! Debout!''

J'avais mal partout. Et tellement froid. J'ouvris les yeux pour être aveuglée par la lumière du soleil. Il faisait moins froid tout à coup... Ma vue s'ajusta et je pus distinguer les visages inquiets de mes amies. Tenten-san était trempée et au-dessus de moi, me regardant avec terreur. Ino-san me sourit faiblement lorsque nos regards se croisèrent et Sakura-san me fixait avec sérieux.

-Comment te sens-tu? Ca va mieux?-me demanda-t-elle avec ce ton professionnel, qui signifiait qu'elle était en mode médecin.

J'acquiesçai faiblement, essayant de me relever. Les mains de Tenten-san sur mes épaules m'en empêchèrent. Les trois kunoichi continuèrent à mes fixer intensément et je me résolus à leur demander ce qui s'était passé. Ino-san m'expliqua que j'avais tout à coup perdu connaissance et avais coulé, mais que Tenten-san me repêcha à temps et m'apporta sur la rive. J'en conclus que Sakura-san avait du me soigner. Je détournai le regard, honteuse. Nous venions à peine de commencer à nos entraîner et j'avais déjà échoué. Et si je ne parvenais pas à compléter cet exercice, jamais je ne pourrai évoluer. Je devrai rentrer chez moi, humiliée, et expliquer à Père comment j'avais failli tenir ma promesse envers lui et tout mon clan. Promesse que je lui avait faite en partant et qui consistait en le fait que je ne rentrerai qu'une fois assez puissante et digne d'être l'héritière des Hyûga. Je sentis des larmes de furstration et d'impuissance me monter aux yeux.

-Te fais pas de bile, Hinata!-dit soudain Ino-san.-On galère tous dans notre entraînement. Perso, je suis tombée tête la première dans l'eau, juste après que Tenten t'ait sortie du lac.

-Moi aussi, si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée au moment où je l'ai fait, je crois que je t'aurai suivie dans l'inconscience!-ajouta Tenten-san, hochant vigoureusement la tête.-D'ailleurs, même maintenant, j'ai du mal à sentir mes membres!

-Je déteste l'admettre, mais dès le début, j'utilise mon ninjutsu médical pour mes soigner les yeux. L'eau les irrite sans cesse.-avoua Sakura-san.-Nous ne sommes pas des génies, contrairement à la majorité de nos pairs masculins. Neji-san, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei... Pour arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la moitié de leur niveaux, on doit travailler trois fois plus! C'est normal qu'on ait des difficultés et des moments de faiblesse.

-L'important, c'est de ne jamais laisser tomber.-continua Ino-san, puis ajoutant avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil:-Naruto nous a bien appris ça, depuis les années qu'on le fréquente!

Je me sentis rougir et sourire malgré moi. Elles étaient tellement gentilles et prêtes à me soutenir. A se soutenir mutuellement, d'ailleurs. Je crois bien que ceci est et sera le meilleur environnement pour m'entraîner. Nous avons presque les mêmes difficultés, éprouvons dans les grandes lignes la même chose. Chacune d'entre nous veut que sa valeur soit reconnue. Aucune d'entre nous ne veut être un poids pour son équipe et ceux qui l'entourent. Je dois aussi reprendre courage et travailler à leur côté pour devenir plus forte. Comme Neji-nii-san et Naruto-kun. Car même si je ne serai pas une kunoichi extraordinaire, je pourrai fièrement me tenir aux côtés de Kiba-kun et Shino-kun. Père sera fière de sa fille et Hanabi-chan de sa soeur.

-Prends une pause le temps de te réchauffer un peu, ensuite tu pourras continuer.-dit Sakura-san en se relevant.-Un petit conseil: ça marche mieux si tu concentres ton chakra dans les endroits voulus _avant_ d'entrer sous l'eau. Et ne perds jamais ta concentration.

-Courage, Hinata-chan. Si on se serre les coudes et qu'on y met du notre, on va à coup sûr y arriver!-s'exclama Tenten-san en m'adressant un sourire radieux.

Ino-san m'adressa un dernier clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner aussi. Oui, si j'y mets toute ma volonté et mes efforts, moi aussi je pourrais y arriver. Je dois avoir confiance en mes capacités!

Lorsque la nuit tomba, nous arrêtâmes notre entraînement. La deuxième partie avait mieux réussi à chacune d'entre nous. Je commençai à présent à pouvoir distinguer et mieux contrôler mon chakra, malgré la température de l'eau, et j'avais réussi quelques fois à atténuer la force du jet sur mon corps. Selon Sakura-san, j'étais aux trois-quarts de la première étape et que si je continuais sur cette voie, j'aurai terminé avant midi, au lendemain. Tenten-san était au même stade que moi, Ino-san avait terminé la seconde étape de son entraînement et si j'ai bien compris, Sakura-san avait besoin d'encore une ou deux heures pour être prête à commencer la dernière étape. Je dois avouer que je les admirais toutes les deux. Elles étaient tellement douées et apprenaient tellement vite. Sans oublier la confiance qu'elles avaient dans leur capacités. A la fin de cet entraînement, j'espère que je leur ressemblerai un peu...

Le dîner du soir, c'est Sakura-san qui l'avait chassé pour nous, vu qu'elle était la seule immergée dans l'''entraînement des sens'', comme elle l'appelait. Elle nous assura cependant avec un sourire en coin que chacune d'entre nous y passerait, qu'elle ne voulait pas nous priver de ''la joie de courir à gauche et à droite à cause de ces satanées bestioles qui ne devraient pas être assez intelligentes que pour berner des chûnin de Konoha!''. Apparemment, les biches et autre faune de la région étaient plus rapides et plus malignes que celles des autres, car c'était un endroit assez fréquenté par les ninja, qui les chassait comme nous le faisions à présent. Sakura-san nous assura que trois lapins lui avaient tendu un piège digne d'un genin avancé, avec leur propre version d'un clonage. Elle n'entra cependant pas dans les détails, car Ino-san éclata de rire à ses mésaventures et qu'elle décida de ne plus se faire humilier pour le reste de la soirée. Elle lui assura alors avec une moue que lorsque ce serait son tour, elle se ferait aussi avoir, surtout si elle sous-estimait leur capacités. Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un nouvel éclat de rire de la blonde, Tenten-san se joignant à elle cette fois. Je me sentis aussi sourire. Sakura-san pouvait être comique parfois.

Le reste de notre dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et ce n'est que lorsque nous allâmes nous coucher que je me rendis compte de mon épuisement. Notre entraînement n'avait pas été physique, mais à cause de l'utilisation continue de notre chakra durant toute la journée, la fatigue spirituelle et mentale était immense. J'étais contente d'enfin rejoindre mon matelas, profitant de la chaleur que mon pyjama et ma couette m'offraient. La journée à venir s'annonçait dure et surtout froide, mais je me devais d'être courageuse. Rien n'était gratuit dans le monde et surtout pas dans celui des shinobi. Il fallait travailler dur si nous voulions acquérir quoi que ce soit.

Il nous avait fallu quatre jours, mais nous sommes toutes parvenues à maîtriser l'entraînement de Sakura-san. L'épreuve de la cascade avait été particulièrement dure et les chutes nombreuses – merci à Ino-san et Sakura-san d'avoir été là pour nous soigner après les accidents plus graves – mais nous maîtrisâmes cet exercice-là plus rapidement que le premier. Quant à la troisième épreuve, je le complétai assez rapidement aussi car concentrer du chakra dans les yeux était le plus simple pour moi. Tenten-san avait ri lorsque je complétai l'exercice en moins de deux heures. ''Tricheuse, tu es habituée grâce à ton Byakugan'' avait-elle dit. Ca avait été le dernier exercice qui nous avait posé problème à toutes. Sakura-san fut la première à le maîtriser, grâce à son contrôle du chakra incroyable, mais même elle, elle mit deux jours. Moi il m'avait fallu deux et demi, car même si je ne bénficiais pas du talent de la medic-nin, j'avais un avantage: la technique de traque avait le même concept de base que la Haiken utilisé dans mon clan. Sauf qu'au lieu de rejeter du chakra pour former un bouclier d'énergie qui repousse toute attaque, dans ce cas, il fallait étendre son chakra comme un élastique et le pousser hors de nous pour palper les environs. Ca avait été un exercice mentalement épuisant, mais le résultat lorsque nous le maîtrisâmes était incroyable: dans la région couverte par notre chakra, nous pouvions _tout_ distinguer. Chaque être vivant, chaque animal, le chakra des autres. C'était comme voir à travers mon Byakugan, en quelque sorte. Nous voyions la régions que nous couvrions en noir et blanc, mais parfaitement clairement. Les êtres vivants étaient représentés avec leur forme exacte, avec une couleur argentée et brillante. Les êtres dotés d'un système de chakra prenaient une couleur bleue claire, un peu comme les poings de Sakura-san ou Tsunade-hime lorsqu'elles se servaient de leur force titanesque.

La nuit de notre quatrième jour ici, Sakura-san nous annonça la fin du premier stade dans notre programme. Elle nous demanda par contre de prendre quelques instants chaque nuit avant de nous coucher et chaque matin au réveil pour méditer, afin de ne pas perdre ce que nous avons acquis. Elle nous demanda aussi de bien vouloir continuer à nous exercer à étendre notre chakra. Le but était que cela devienne méchanisme: que nous puissions l'utiliser sans que cela dévore toute notre concentration et notre énergie.

Après ces quelques dernières consignes, Sakura-san sourit et nous annonça joyeusement que demain, nous travaillerons les armes sous les commandes de Tenten-san. Cette dernière la regarda avec un air ahuri et demanda répétition, pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien compris. Lorsque Sakura-san lui assura que c'était le cas, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabane, murmurant qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à donner des cours et qu'elle n'avait rien préparé et ''que diable vais-je bien pouvoir vous enseigner?''. Notre unique lampe à huile fut allumée dans la cabane, Tenten-san assise à la table, son parchemin déroulé devant elle, en train d'essayer de trouver une solution à son dilemme. Sakura-san sourit malicieusement, tandis que Ino-san laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Les deux medic-nin semblaient satisfaites de leur petit mauvais tour. J'essayai alors d'arranger les choses, de trouver une méthode de venger Tenten-san. Je demandai alors si le repas était au goût des deux kunoichi. Elle se turent aussitôt et jetèrent un regard mauvais aux restes des trois lapins qui cuisaient au-dessus du feu. Elles refusèrent de me répondre, mais j'entendis Tenten-san glousser de la cabane. Ma victoire.

Notre dîner avaient été les trois lapins qui avaient été plus futés que Sakura-san et qui parvinrent à piéger Ino-san avec le même tour. En réaction à cela, Tenten-san avait refusé d'essayer de les capturer, se contentant de ramener une biche à la place. La tâche retomba alors sur moi. J'avais du déployer mon Byakugan, mais je finis par avoir le dessus. Lorsque je revins avec les trois lapins au campement, Sakura-san et Ino-san me regardèrent avec incrédulité, tandis que Tenten-san me félicita. Nous voilà à présent débarrassées de la menace que représentaient ces trois rongueurs. Je me demande si la forêt abrite encore d'autres animaux de leur trempe. Sakura-san et Ino-san voudraient sûrement prendre leur revanche.

Finalement, même si ce camp nous épuise, nous parvenons à trouver de quoi nous amuser...

* * *

_**Voilà, alors, comment c'était? Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, car bien qu'il soit déjà commencé, mon emploi du temps se resserre maitenant que je reprends les études. En gros, si je devais vraiment donner une estimation, attendez-vous à voir un chapitre sortir par mois. Au mieux. Sincèrement désolée et tous mes remerciements pour ceux et celles qui suivent ma fic et me supportent et soutiennent malgré ma vitesse d'escargot.**_**_ Les reviews me rendent heureuse, même si je ne les mérite pas! _:]_  
_**


End file.
